The Dreams
by Constalina
Summary: Allen has been having weird dreams. He doesn't really know why he's having them, but now that he is, he will try to find out.


**Author's Note: **Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, Lavi. :D I can't seem to write or draw any other DGM character. Just LAVI. :D Not that I'm complaining~ Enjoy, kya-pu!

_Allen opened his eyes. He was lying in grass. He turned his head around. There were flowers. He sat up, and saw he was in a field of flowers. It seemed not to end, to go on forever._

_Allen lay back down on the grass. How did he get here? He remembered falling asleep on his bed, after eating his dinner. He knew he shouldn't be here, and he should be worried. But he was utterly calm. He closed his eyes._

_Then Allen felt a person leaning over him. He opened his eyes. A shadow of a child. He stood up, and turned to the child. He was shocked._

"_Hey, who are you?" asked the child. He had red hair, an eye patch over his right eye, and his left eye was glass green. The child, however, was around 6, had a high pitched voice, as all small children do, and had different clothes. But Allen could still tell who it was._

"_Lavi?!" said Allen, stunned. The child Lavi looked confused._

"_Lavi? Who's that?" said the child Lavi. Allen blinked._

"_Aren't you Lavi?" How many people could possibly look like that? thought Allen. The child shook his head._

"_No, I'm not Lavi. That's a pretty cool name though," said the child Lavi, smiling._

"_Are you sure?" said Allen, wondering if this was practical joke. The child Lavi laughed._

"_You're weird, you know. You ask lotsa questions, and you have white hair, but you look really young." The child Lavi's smile grew bigger. "Of course, I'm weird too. Hey, do you want to play?"_

That was how it started out. Every time Allen fell asleep, he met with the child Lavi, and played and talked with him. He knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real. The child Lavi acted a lot like the real Lavi. Sometimes, he'd forget which one had said what. He developed a friendship with the child Lavi, just he had one with the real Lavi.

It was a dream. Allen knew that. But when the child Lavi told him something about himself, Allen went to ask the real Lavi if he really did like that colour, or if he did something from a long time ago, it turned out to be true. One day, Allen caught up with Lavi…

"Hey, Allen! How are ya' doing?" said Lavi, cheerful as ever.

"'M fine," said Allen.

"What's wrong? You look worried."

"It's just… Lavi, what have you been dreaming of lately?" Obviously, Lavi wasn't expecting this question. He scratched his head, and said,

"Well, actually, I've been dreaming that I was a child, and I've made friends with someone. I can't remember who though… Is that helpful, Allen?" Allen nodded.

"Thanks Lavi!" he said, and ran off. So he's been dreaming of the same thing as me, thought Allen.

After he had asked that, he met with child Lavi for a few more dreams. Allen opted not to tell child Lavi what the real Lavi had told him. Allen enjoyed the time spent with child Lavi. Allen didn't know that this time was coming to a close.

_Allen woke in the field as he usually did, but something was different. He felt worried and panicky. There was something horribly wrong in this dream. Allen jumped to his feet, and started looking for the child Lavi._

_Finally Allen found him, curled up in a dry clearing. He looked distraught. Allen got to his knees, to be face to face with child Lavi._

"_Hey, are you alright?" he said._

"_Why? Why?" whimpered child Lavi. "Why was there so much fighting? Why was there hate? Why was there fire? I don't like it. I hate it…" Suddenly the sky blackened, and the flowers turned into fire._

"_Lavi…?" said Allen._

"_I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" screamed the child. He started sobbing and screaming at the same time, and the flames jumped. Allen was getting burned, and his eyes were watering. It was a dream, but it felt so damn real._

"_Lavi! Stop! Lavi!" yelled Allen between coughs. He started to feel faint. "Lavi…" As he was slowing losing his consciousness, he heard his name being called in despair._

Allen woke up violently. He was gasping. As he was recovering from his shock, he felt the urge to go to Lavi. He tore out of his bed, and sped out of the door, not stopping until he smashed into Lavi's room.

Inside, Lavi had gripped the bed sheets, as though he was in severe pain. He was moaning slightly. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

Allen grabbed Lavi and shook him awake. Lavi, tearful looking, stared at him. Then he grabbed Allen and hugged him.

"Sorry, Allen. I just need… someone for a while," mumbled Lavi. Allen smiled and hugged him back.

"No problem."

**Author's Note: **( _ _ ) This was heaps better when I thought of it. Now I just think it's a fic that makes no sense whatsoever. I promise I will delete this later.


End file.
